Pelinegros
by zunadreyar
Summary: Stan y Craig, los pelinegros y los capitanes de sus Team's


_**Y uno vuelve con esta nueva historia, o lo que sea**_

* * *

 **Impensable entre ellos.**

* * *

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era tan impresionante que su próxima muerte podría ser por haber visto lo que su amigo y colega hacia, era tan, era tan, no tenia manera de describirlo, de alguna manera era tan extrañamente impactante, pero no entendí como había pasado, Craig y Stan estaban platicando amenamente, tomados de la mano, en una cafetería, realmente estaba asustado, ese tipo definitivamente no era Stan, el verdadero Stan jamás tendría una ¿cita? con alguien del bando contrario, desde décadas atrás el Team Stan y el Team Craig se odiaban a muerte, entonces... ¿Qué carajos pasaba?.

El castaño y el pelirrojo se encontraban totalmente asombrados por las palabras del rubio, no podían creer lo que decía, ellos también tomaban como imposible lo que el rubio contaba, ¿Stan y Craig en una cita?, no, no y no, simplemente les parecía imposible, los 2 comenzaron a quejar y a decirle de cosas al inmortal, no debía de mentir sobre el Capitán del Team.

- _¡Pero que carajos dices Kenny, Stan jamás tendría una cita con el imbécil de Craig!_ -

Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo algo alterado, no podía creer que su mejor amigo saliera con el enemigo, pero lo que mas le enfadaba de esa situación era que Stan fue incapaz de contarle que tendría una cita con el pelinegro, anhelaba que no fuera verdad lo que su amigo rubio acababa de decir.

- _Judío de mierda, no te preocupes, el idiota de Stan no es tan imbécil, como para salir con el enemigo, el es alguien inteligente, no creo que este tan desesperado como para salir con Craig_ -

El castaño parecía mas relajado ante la situación, aunque los otros 2 sabían que mentía, después de todo, ya llevaban conociéndolo mas de 10 años, con facilidad se daban cuenta de cuando mentía, y de cuando decía la verdad.

Al ver que mentía, al rubio pareció alegrarle un poco, que con el tiempo se haya encariñado mas con el pelinegro, el realmente no le preocupa, tenia el puesto del mejor amigo del culón, y el pelirrojo era su novio, el pelinegro era el menos cercano al castaño, aunque eso no significaba que eran malos amigos o que se odiaban, a el le preocupaba que un día ellos 2 se separaran por completo, por su falta de comunicación.

Sin embargo, y aunque no se veían preocupados por la posible relación de Stan y Craig, comenzarían a seguir a su amigo, y para ello pedirían ayuda a los también integrantes del Team de Craig, pues para ellos no era difícil, Clyde era el capitán de Futbol americano de la secundaria, equipo donde también estaba Cartman, como Co-Capitán, por lo que eran buenos amigos, para Kenny no seria un problema conversar a Tweek, ya que este le debía un favor, y Kyle era un buen amigo de Token.

Ya los 6 chicos reunidos comenzaron a trazar un plan para seguir a los capitanes de sus grupos, ya que en el momento en que los otros 3 supieron la razón por la que estaban ahí, se quedaron intrigados, por lo que aceptaron ayudarles, bueno con Clyde y Token no hubo problemas, pero Tweek gritaba;

- _¡Los gnomos han secuestrado a Craig!_ -

Y aunque tardaron en tranquilizarlo y hacerlo entender las cosas que en realidad estaban pasado, en realidad tardo mucho en lograrlo y al final de cuentas, ahora todos estaban en el salón, esperando a sus "Lideres", y cuando llegaron les sorprendió ver que los 2 llegaban juntos, definitivamente había algo mal en eso.

Los lideres no se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría con sus amigos y tampoco les preocupaba, al final del día los 2 pelinegros se separaron de sus amigos rápidamente apenas tocaron el timbre y se fueron sin mas, el plan de los 6 chicos iba a comenzar, "Seguirlos y saber que pasa".

Los 6 chicos comenzaron a seguirlos con sigilo, en equipos, Clyde y Cartman, Tweek y Kenny, y por ultimo Token y Kyle, en diferentes lugares, los 2 comenzaron a caminar, mientras sostenían una pequeña platica, eso por si solo ya era extraño para los chicos, seguían caminando, cuando algo a un mas extraño y de alguna manera intrigante ocurrió, Craig saco su mano de su bolsillo y tomo al otro pelinegro de la mano, la cara de Stan se torno notablemente rojiza, los 6 chicos estaban completamente impactados.

Después, de un momento a otro ya los 2 chicos estaban en el parque, sentados en una banca alejada y solitaria, y la conversación que fluyo de los 2 pelinegros los dejo impactada mente traumados.

- _Sabes Stanley, yo quiero que tu..._ -

- _Lo se Craig, sabes que si_ -

Las respuestas de los 2 pelinegro habían sido tan pocas, pero a la vez explicaban tanto, tal vez esa era la razón por la que los 2 se habían vuelto los lideres de los Team, ellos definitivamente, de alguna manera sabían como expresarse y entenderse con simplicidad.

Los 6 no entendía bien a que se referían y posiblemente nunca lo hubieran entendido, si no hubieran visto a los 2 chicos pelinegro que se encontraban ahí dándose un apasionado beso, definitivamente los 6 quedaron traumados y algo alarmados por lo que habían visto, sus reacciones eran compartidas, nadie reía, hasta Tweek dejo de temblar durante ese momento, era tan

~ _¡Imposible!_ ~ pensaron los 6 chicos al mismo tiempo

Los 6 se dieron la vuelta y se echaron a correr, todos corrieron simplemente, los 6 chicos corrieron a la casa de Cartman, el castaño había dicho que al terminar la "investigación" todos fueran a su casa y así fue como paso.

No sabían que decir, obviamente sus lideres tenían una relación MUY cercana, demasiado para el gusto de los 6 chicos, sin embargo no iban a hacer nada para detenerla, sus lideres lo habían decidido así, ellos no los harían cambiar de opinión, no eran tan malos como para arruinar la felicidad de sus amigos.

Al otro día, no podían mirar a ninguno de los pelinegros, al verlos tan solo recordaban lo que habían visto en el parque, para los lideres ellos definitivamente sabían algo que no les querían decir, por que cada vez que hablaban con uno de sus amigos, este se sonrojaba, eso no era normal.

Los 6 chicos no entendían como después de lo de el día anterior los 2 pelinegros no tenían ningún tipo de reacción ante el otro, definitivamente sus lideres controlaban sus sentimientos, demasiado bien, al igual que los ocultaban ante la presencia de sus amigos.


End file.
